Field
The described technology generally relates to a critical data transmission architecture in avionics systems.
Description of the Related Art
More specifically, the described technology generally relates to such a critical data transmission architecture in avionics systems. Various critical data transmission architectures for avionics systems exist in the prior art.
Generally, these transmission architectures are based on aeronautics standard ARINC 664.
These architectures, as well as the corresponding transmission systems, are based on switch-type intermediate communication systems (IS) and end system (ES) interfaces located in each piece of participating equipment.
Together, these IS form a physical critical data transmission pathway for avionics systems.
There are also critical avionics data that must maintain absolute integrity between and relative to one another. The transmission of such critical data cannot be carried out by the same physical pathways.
Thus, for example, critical avionics data related to ‘catastrophic’ or ‘hazardous’ systems are generally transmitted in the form of verification data and one or more monitoring data.
Upon the receipt of such data, the integrity of the initial critical data may be verified by comparing the/each monitoring datum with the verification datum.
The verification data and the/each monitoring datum must thus be independent of one another in order to minimize the risk of similar malfunctions.
In particular, similar malfunctions may cause the same types of errors in all monitoring and verification data, which would make it impossible to detect transmission errors.
To date, the response to this issue is to use separate physical transmission pathways and separate transmission resources.
This module, for example, that data of different types (verification, monitoring) cannot pass through the same switches or cables or physical ports that connect various nodes, for example, of a avionics computer communications network.
However, this complexity is not compatible, in particular, with the objectives of reducing weight, overall reduction of costs of modern avionics systems, etc.
Furthermore, this complexity creates difficulties for the analysis of such systems to the extent that each use of a physical pathway by a critical datum must be associated with the analysis of its exclusion with regard to other critical data.